joey_slikkfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is a 64 year old, six-foot tall, purple tyrannosaurus rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his friendly, kind, optimistic personality and positive attitude. He is also known for being hated by a lot of people. Gallery Sprites BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Front) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Back) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HEADLESS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with no head BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HEADLESS_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with no head (Front) BARNEY-THE-DINOSAUR-BLINKING-ANIMATION.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's blinking animation BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HIT_UP_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur being hit up BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HIT_UP_SCREAMING_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur being hit up (Screaming) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH RED SKIN) SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH RED SKIN) FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin (Front) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with a bigger body BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with a bigger body (Front) File:BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_FANGS_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with fangs (Front) File:Animatronic_Barney_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur as an animatronic by Joey Slikk (Front) BARNEY_SPRITE.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyStance.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's blinking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWalking.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's walking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWalkingFast.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's walking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game (Fast) BarneyDancing1.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's dancing animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWaving.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's waving animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game Close-Ups BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Angry) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_1 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Angry, Growling) BARNEY-THE-DINOSAUR-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney the Dinosaur talking (Angry) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_VERY_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Very Angry, Growling) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_FURIOUS_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Furious, Growling) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin Art Two-Headed Barney the Dinosaur.png|Picture of barney in his two-headed form by XxneonisawesomexX. File:6C44DF27-D598-41B7-83C3-113FA0E0171E.png File:A6780E9D-10EC-4820-A522-4171E8D7B54E.jpeg Barney_The_Purple_Dinosaur.png|Another picture of Barney the Dinosaur by the actual creator. File:Barney_with_fangs.png|Picture of Barney the Dinosaur with fangs by MetalGeekGuy64. File:59377847-B4DD-4D1D-8F23-4C5530B8D3A0.png|Picture of Barney as an creepypasta form by Tomatic108. Confused_Barney_The_Dinosaur_By_Tymek1994.png|Picture of Confused Barney By Tymek1994. Bored_Barney_The_Dinosaur_By_Tymek1994.png|Picture of Bored Barney By Tymek1994. Angry_Barney_The_Dinosaur_By_Tymek1994.png|Picture of Angry Barney By Tymek1994. Mad_barney_by_babytherron_db8cms7-fullview.png|Picture of mad Barney by babytherron. File:8B08FF87-03AF-4695-B186-8BAF3A685CEB.jpeg|Picture of mad Barney saying "f**k you" by Tomatic108. Barney_the_Dinosaur_ANGRY_EYEBROWS.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by Joey Slikk. Barney_with_Angry_eyebrows_by_AndrewSilverman1.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by AndrewSilverman1. File:B3D23BFD-E98C-45D4-B80C-D139E983ACC2.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by Saiger06. D9E61E3B-9FAA-40B1-81ED-DD423AC829C2.png|Picture of shocked Barney by AndrewSilverman1. Barney_very_angry_by_AndrewSilverman1.png|Picture of very angry Barney by AndrewSilverman1. FURIOUS_BARNEY.png|Picture of furious Barney by Joey Slikk. FURIOUS_BARNEY_WITH_AN_ANGRY_ANIME_SYMBOL.png|Picture of furious Barney with a cross popping vein by Rjakobs. Enraged_Barney_The_Dinosaur_By_Tymek1994.png|Picture of Enraged Barney By Tymek1994. Psycho_Barney_The_Dinosaur_By_Tymek1994.png|Picture of Psycho Barney By Tymek1994. Barney_the_Dinosaur_TRANS with Red skin.png|Picture of Barney with red skin by Vanguard6286. File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of Barney by SonnyArjuna. File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows Sonny Martinez's 3D Barney Error by Spr6. File:Zzfdrtdzseeeeeeezrfte;;.png|3D model of scared Barney by SonnyArjuna File:Zzzzzzzzzzz'frdtyfrdstytrew.png|3D model of Barney crying by SonnyArjuna 3D Barney (My Version).png|3D model of Barney by XxneonisawesomexX. 03FB0D15-4F29-435E-83F7-34B52BF1DBA3.png|3D model of Barney by Spr6. File:Nmbhkj.png|3D model of Barney with fangs by Spr6. -w-d-luyipsohg90-0ihdo.png|3D model of mad Barney by Spr6. HGFGYUIKUHY.png|3D model of furious Barney by Spr6. B0EC5901-7971-40E1-BC00-6B21571F19AC.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by Spr6. Hgfdsa.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows AndrewSilverman1's Barney Error by Spr6. Jhgfdsahgfds.png|3D model of shocked Barney AndrewSilverman1's Barney Error by Spr6. HgfdsaJHGFDSA.png|3D model of very angry Barney AndrewSilverman1's Barney Error by Spr6. File:Zzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of Barney with a bigger body by Spr6. File:6ABAF07F-4577-40C8-88BC-19888F3CD5F6.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by Spr6 (Transparent). File:FE46C8CD-7D79-4F26-AC67-5C44A93C5C8F.png|3D model of Barney by Spr6 (Transparent). Barney scared by videogamefan15 dcew1ji-pre.png|Picture of scared Barney by SonnyArjuna. Dcevn7q-b1887567-ff38-4f8a-9118-b242f402431f.png|Picture of Barney crying by SonnyArjuna. Barney with a bigger body.png|Picture of Barney with a bigger body by MetalGeekGuy64. File:Animatronic_Barney.png|Picture of Barney as an animatronic by MetalGeekGuy64. Barney as an Toy Animatronic.png|Picture of Barney as an toy animatronic by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate ACCA50E0-543C-452E-98AF-06BC157764F1.jpeg|Picture of Barney as a withered animatronic by Tomatic108. Phantom Barney (3).png|Picture of Barney as an phantom animatronic by Sly Whitebird GJHEQ267-75321GDSE-31903EWTHP-3109FFS.png|Picture of Barney as an nightmare animatronic by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate FunTime Animatronic Barney copy 26.png|Picture of Barney as an funtime animatronic by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate DLAR2198-77432GWON-42096DAWQ-532GDAK.png|Picture of Barney as an rockstar animatronic by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:5E9130BA-4A8C-408D-830C-59289F6ED11A.jpeg File:B7810006-35B2-45E9-8BDA-4B40ECF6B42F.jpeg|Picture of Barney sleeping by Tomatic108 File:ACBE178B-978D-4905-A47D-A3D60869DBF7.jpeg|Picture of mad Barney with red eyes File:38611F60-D55F-4E09-8883-C498C1077C6D.jpeg|Picture of mad Barney with red eyes and fangs File:Barnshi.png|Picture of Barney in his yoshi form known as "Barnshi" by MetalGeekGuy64 Sorney the Dinosaur TRANS.png|Picture of Barney in his Sonny form known as sorney by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate Sketch-1567002990703.png|Picture of Barney in his Tymek form known as "Barmek" by Tymek1994 File:Sketch-1568541036365.png|Picture of Barney kills Evil Barney The Dinosaur by Tymek1994 Cursud Barney.png|Picture of Barney in his cursed form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate. 2-Headed Cursud Barney.png|Picture of Barney in his two-headed cursed form by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate. File:Kjhgfdghfd.gif|An animation of Barney Gets Die by blender by an unknown person a23b3cdc-cd3e-47a3-bb3d-696913bc63a5-screen-shot-2017-06-08-at-32053-pm_1.jpg|Barney eyes and nose|link=Barney eyes and nose Screen-Shot-2018-01-24-at-7.35.56-AM_1.jpg|Barney tummy|link=Barney tummy Art (Rainbow Barney Error) File:433AA05D-B8AC-4AC4-AC94-1F17573CB533.png File:04FF86C6-20F3-48A4-98F0-B540854B05FE.png File:4680A6F5-B2AE-4130-9CEB-E6F89D01C30A.png File:2433E2C7-26B6-488C-BDA3-7C41FE08113D.png File:D4CDA485-B4D0-4A9D-B9BD-8CD45B4D0AD3.png File:D544CCD4-0527-4EF7-B31E-D76DE25F1512.png File:F5247A1E-3B5E-4A88-AB1E-C6DDD800393C.png File:B6B44F1D-9705-44F1-9F1A-A81AF9A02628.png Art (Traffic Light Barney Error) File:898A84FC-EBC3-4FD8-AF85-9CA8AEB1DAC0.png File:D7E5B2CD-B931-476D-8680-C73C69B57694.png File:1717B176-FDE0-46D1-A6D7-34358AAB0A03.png Separate Gallery There is a separate gallery available on this wiki for Barney the Dinosaur. To see it, click here. Videos File:Animatronic_Barney_Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney as an animatronic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur